swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi General
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Star Wars Miniatures Previews) Affiliations: The Jedi, The Galactic Republic, Anakin Skywalker Although not the most powerful Jedi of the Republic during the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan Kenobi is the hero responsible for defeating Darth Maul, General Grievous and his apprentice when he turned to The Dark Side of The Force. Considered one of the greatest generals of the Clone War, his keen instincts, quiet leadership and mastery of the Soresu form of Lightsaber combat served him well and turned the tide of many battles thought to be lost. During parts of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan wore armor into battle not only for protection but to identify with the Clone Troopers he led. He did not see his troops as disposable pieces to be thrown into battle, but treated them with respect and listened to their advice while making battle plans. This respect was mutual and the clones under his command served him well until the fateful Order 66 was issued. Although he disliked flying, Obi-Wan was a very capable pilot and was known to use a Jet Pack when it suited his needs. With or without the Jet Pack, the Jedi was known to use the tactic of dropping in the middle of his enemies to take them off guard and to gain the advantage of surprise. He used this tactic at the start of his final fight against the cyborg leader of the Separatist, General Grievous. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi General Statistics (CL 16) Medium Human Jedi 8/Soldier 1/Jedi Knight 5/Officer 1/Jedi Master 1 Destiny Points: 5; Force Points: 7 Initiative: '+15; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, Binary, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 29), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 35; 'Block, Deflect, Soresu Hit Points: 142, Damage Threshold: 31; Tough as Nails Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares, 6 Squares (Jet Pack); Bantha Rush, [[Sokan|'Sokan]] Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+12) '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+12) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+12) with Double Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +18 'Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '+18 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), '''Improved Quick Draw (Lightsabers), Severing Strike (Vo'ren's First Cadence), Whirlwind Attack Special Actions: Acrobatic Recovery, Grand Leader, Redirect Shot, Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +25): Circle of Shelter, Farseeing, Force Cloak, Force Shield, Force Slam (2), High Ground Defense, Mind Trick, Move Object (2), Rebuke, Saber Swarm, Surge (2), Vital Transfer Force Regimens: Sparring Practice, Training Remote, Vo'ren's First Cadence (Active), Vo'ren's Second Cadence Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery, Improved Mind Trick Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 16, Charisma 15 '''Talents: Acrobatic Recovery, Block, Deflect, Difficult to Sense, Grand Leader, Improved Quick Draw (Lightsabers), Redirect Shot, Sokan, Soresu, Tough as Nails Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Bantha Rush, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Regimen Mastery, Force Training (3), Quick Draw, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +15 (May Take 10 to Tumble when distracted), Initiative +15, Knowledge (Tactics) +15, Pilot +15, Use the Force +25 (May reroll to , may keep better result) '''Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jet Pack, Comlink (Short-Range, Holo Capability, Encrypted), Electrobinoculars, Utility Belt with Aquata Breather and Medpac, Jedi Ornamental Armor Heroic Traits '''Destiny Fulfilled (Education): Obi-Wan Kenobi has fulfilled his Destiny by training Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi Knight, helping fulfill the Prophecy of the Chosen One, providing him with a +5 bonus to his Use the Force bonus. Category:Web Enhancements Category:Humans